A typical computing device is implemented with a microprocessor, memory, and a number of other modules depending on the function to be performed by the computing device. DDR random access memory (RAM) is a particular type of RAM commonly used in current technology that performs two read accesses or two write accesses per clock cycle. Microprocessors and DDR RAM both operate on various different power supply voltages. Interface circuits that can convert between different signal levels and different drive levels are used to allow for compatible communications between microprocessors and memory devices.
As the DRAM sector approaches 6.4 Gbps in current and proposed DDR standard protocols, and while power and area restrictions continue to be imposed on interface circuits, their performance can suffer. A solution to these and other problems is thus desirable.